Fire and Water, Opposites Attract
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: JohnnyReed. Slash. Written for 1sentence livejournal challenge.  RR


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and such talk is the source of my depression.

Title: Fire and Water: Opposites Attract

Author: Summing up the Stars (GoldenSuzaku)

Pairing: Johnny/Reed List: Alpha

* * *

1- Comfort: Johnny was always surprised when Reed would sit with him in the bathroom during the worst parts of his hangovers.

2- Kiss: When Johnny kissed Reed, all he wanted was to see a different expression on the scientists frustratingly calm face.

3- Soft- Johnny would never admit it, but his heart melted when Reed directed a soft smile at him.

4-Pain- Reed's heart felt like it was being shredded when he looked across the room and saw Johnny kiss a women he had met just hours earlier.

5- Potatoes: Reed and the other 'family' members laughed at Johnny's expression when he found out he was eating a potato pancake.

6- Rain: Johnny's breathe caught in his throat as Reed walked in, completely soaked from the rain, and looking more alive then ever. (1)

7- Chocolate: For someone who rarely showed his face in the kitchen, Johnny finds Reed to be amazingly good at making hot chocolate.

8- Happiness: Johnny knew real happiness when he accidentally fell asleep in the lab and awoke with Reed's coat covering him.

9- Telephone: Reed thanks his lucky stars, individually and by name, for his flexibility when it comes to avoiding Johnny's stampeding form whenever the telephone rings.

10- Ears: Reed found great amusement and showed his well hidden mischievous side when he figured out Johnny's ears were sensitive.

11- Name: Johnny loved the noises Reed made when they were intimate, especially when he screamed Johnny's name.

12- Sensual: Johnny felt a blush stain his cheeks as Reed held out his hand a gave a sensual smile.

13- Death: A part of Johnny died as he watched Reed fall to the entity known as Dark Raider. (2)

14- Sex: Contrary to popular belief, Reed wasn't always the submissive partner in bed.

15- Touch: In the months before Johnny and Reed got together, Johnny always let his touches linger a little too long.

16- Weakness: Johnny was Reed's greatest weakness and all their enemies knew it.

17- Tears: The last time anyone saw Reed Richards he had silent tears falling from his eyes as he was forced to bury his friends and lover, after which 'Mr. Fantastic' was dead and all that was left was his self-loathing shell Dark Raider.

18- Speed: Johnny loved fast speed on his motorcycle, especially when it made Reed cling even tighter to him.

19- Wind: The wind carried the scent of death, and Reed Knew right away that he was too late.

20- Freedom: Reed's hearts broke on the inside when Johnny walked out the door, and Reed let him.

21- Life: Johnny understood very little of what Reed was saying, but loved the life in his eyes when he started talking about the universe.

22- Jealousy: Reed gave himself a mental slap upside the head when he found himself muttering against Johnny's motorcycle, never noticing Johnny glowering, all the while, at Reeds PDA..

23- Hands: Johnny constantly teased Reed over the softness of his hands, but was secretly amazed at how strong they were.

24- Taste: Reed wasn't overly surprised when they kissed and Johnny's natural flavour was something close to cinnamon.

25- Devotion: After a hard battle and a stay in the hospital, Reed was surprised to find Johnny completely devoted to making him feel better.

26- Forever: Johnny was surprised when Reed went along with the idea of getting matching tattoo's of the kanji for 'forever'.

27- Blood: Johnny had never hated Doom more then when he found Reed vomiting blood after the whole 'super-cooled' incident.

28- Sickness: While Johnny moaned and complained when he was sick, Reed just slept his off.

29- Melody: Reed had a nice singing voice, and the one time he sang, Johnny found himself upset that it wasn't for him.

30- Star: Johnny was amazed how content he was as he and Reed lay on the buildings roof watching the stars.

31- Home: The first time Reed welcomed Johnny home after the space station accident was also the first time Johnny gave Reed a real smile.

32- Confusion: Reed was confused a lot when it came to emotions, but luckily, Johnny was more then happy to be blunt.

33- Fear: Johnny was never more afraid then when he walked into Reeds lab to find him crying.

34- Lightning/Thunder: Reed curled into Johnny as they lay listening to the thunder rumble and watching the lighting flash outside their window.

35- Bonds: Reed looked somewhere between amused and exasperated as Johnny cursed and dragged him around trying to find glue solvent.

36- Market: As more and more people crowded around Johnny and him, Reed was suddenly reminded exact ally why he hated going to the market.

37- Technology: Johnnys eye twitched and he considered setting Reed's PDA on fire when it, once again, caught his lovers attention.

38- Gift: When Reed gave Johnny a simple sun stone necklace he never expected to be tackled and kissed until he was close to senseless.

39- Smile: Johnny loved Reed's smiles, especially when they were for him.

40- Innocence: Reed can't help but chuckle when Johnny puts a look of pure innocence on just as Ben's bellow of rage rings through the building, before quickly diving and hiding behind Reed.

41- Completion: Sue finds it amusing that after being with Reed for awhile, Johnny begins to finish what he starts.

42- Clouds: It's an extremely nice day outside so Johnny drags Reed out of his lab and they spend the rest of the afternoon out under the clouds.

43- Sky: The sky was a depressing shade of gray the day Johnny left and never came back.

44- Heaven: Waking up the morning after their first time together to find Reed using his chest for a pillow, Johnny decided that this, here and now, was his heaven.

45- Hell: In the days after Reed's death Johnny couldn't look anywhere without being reminded of the hell his life had become.

46- Sun: Reed loved how the sun made Johnny's hair glint gold, when it hit just right.

47- Moon: When the moonlight was particularly bright Johnny would stay awake long into the night and watch it dance along Reeds sleeping form.

48- Waves: When Reed saw Johnny thrown off the bridge from an energy blast and into the water with the waves enveloping him, he didn't hesitate jumping after him.

49- Hair: Regardless of Johnny's reassurances, Reed wears the white streaks in his hair as a sign of guilt.

50- Supernova: The real reason Reed told Johnny not to go supernova wasn't because the atmosphere could burst into flames, it was because he was terrified Johnny would burn out.

* * *

1- Since Reed's power is ruled by water I figured he would be at his best in the rain. I'm weird, I know.

2- I like Dark Raider and hope (if they make one) he'll be in the 3rd FF movie.


End file.
